Plutôt mourir
by La fille damnee
Summary: Harry est dans l'incapacité de se reconstruire. Traumatisé, brisé de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, il s'isole peu à peu. Le survivant, le garçon destiné à vaincre Voldemort, est en fase de ne devenir plus qu'un corps sans âme qui y vive. Mais, et contre toute attente, l'être qu'il pensait détester le plus, ce professeur, cette chauve souris graisseuse, était là pour l'aider.
1. Prologue

Les nuages noires plongés les lieux dans une pénombre des plus sombres. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt en ce début d'après midi, ont aurait cru que la nuit venait de tomber tant il faisait noir. La vie semblait morte. Le vent de soufflait pas. Les arbres ne dansaient pas. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Pas âme qui vive en ce lieu isolé où, seul, trônait une petit cabane miteuse et branlante, manquant à tout moment de rendre l'âme. Le silence était lourd, pesant, angoissant. A vous tétaniser sur place pendant que votre urine coule le long de vos jambes, un hurlement s'éleva dans les airs, brisant le silence qui régnait dans l'air.

En provenance de la cabane, celle-ci cachait aux yeux de tous, un jeune homme, nu comme au premier jour, recouvert de sang séché, de coupures profondes et s'affectant car non soignées, d'équimoses énormes et violettes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient gras, emmêlés et abimés, eux aussi recouvert de sang, sa peau translucide dévoilait parfaitement ses os tant le jeune garçon était maigre. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'anorexie. Une odeur nauséabonde de vomi, de sang, de corps en décomposition et de sperme mélangé régnait en suspension dans la pièce. Un nouveau cris incontrôlé, nerveux, sortie de sa gorge alors que ses yeux ternes, vitreux, vides, sans expression ne laissaient, depuis longtemps, plus voir son âme comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ce n'était qu'un pantin aux yeux de l'homme - si l'on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi - aux yeux rouge qui, riant comme un dément, ne cessait de rentrer et de sortir comme un forcené de l'entre du jeune sorcier d'où s'écoulait des litres de sang.

Et alors qu'il se retirait une nouvelle fois dans le but de rentrer de nouveau, des coups à la porte se firent entendre, stoppant le monstre dans son mouvement, et le faisant rager. Celui-ci, regardant de ses yeux rouges sa victimes, grogna avant de se rhabiller et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, faisant face à un homme tout en noir avec un masque. Celui-ci s'agenouilla respectueusement avant de prendre la parole.

-Tout est prêt, maître.

-Bien, bien. Fait venir les autres. Nous y allons.


	2. Chapter 1

Et oui, ma toute première histoire sur ce cite que je connais depuis un moment. Je n'ai rien mis avant car je voulais qu'il n'y ait que le prologue qui, je le sais est court et cela est fait exprès. Je ne pouvais pas tout mettre d'un coup au risque de gâcher le suspense ( même si je sais que vous savez ce que c'est [ On a rien comprit mais c'est pas grave ! ]).

Voici donc pour vous le chapitre un qui sera bien plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plairas et je m'excuse pour les fautes.

L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. , vous le savez aussi bien que moi sinon les personnages seraient dans la merde ! - J. en ferait une crise cardiaque ! -

Rating M voir plus !

P.S : Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterais étant donné que les cours ont repris et que j'ai le BAC à la fin de l'année !

* * *

Son corps était allongé dans l'un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie. Ses yeux clos s'ouvrir doucement, papillonnant sous la forte lumière de la pièce et dévoilant ses deux prunelles émeraude vide d'émotions et de vie. Son esprit était vide. Son corps aussi douloureux qu'immobile. Sa gorge en feu ne permettait de parler et ses yeux fixait le plafond sans le voir. Aucune pensée ne venait troubler son esprit qui, peu à peu se réveillait.

Où était-il ? C'était une bonne question. Plus dans cette cabane moisi en tout cas. Un violent spasme le parcourut accompagné d'un violent frisson. Serrant la mâchoire, Harry réussit à lever son bras, ignorant la douleur que lui hurlait son corps, et vint frotter son corps avec force, comme pour enlever de la saleté inexistante à s'en faire rougir sa peau aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Sa respiration était forte et saccadée alors que dans un élan de clarté, il se figea pour renifler l'air. Cela sentait le propre et les potions médicinale. Levant lentement sont bras, il le renifla. A sa grande surprise, il n'eu pas envie de vomir. Il sentait bon le propre. Le propre. Grimaçant de dégoût, il reposa son bras dont les doigts agrippèrent la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il avait mal. Très mal. En particulier dans le bas de son dos. Mais peu importait. Il devait se laver. Prendre une vingtaine de douche voir plus. Il se sentait sale. Il se savait souillé jusqu'à l'âme. Il s'en dégoûtait. Gémissant de douleur, Harry tenta de s'asseoir avant de pousser un petit cris de douleur une fois assit sur le rebord du lit de l'infirmerie. Reprenant son souffle comme pour faire disparaître la douleur qui jamais ne partira, il releva sa tête. Ses cheveux brun, pourtant propre, lui paraissaient sale et encore remplit de sang. De sang.

Il retint de justesse un haut les cœurs avant de poser ses deux pieds au sol. Aussitôt, ne pouvant le maintenir debout, il s'écroula au sol. Qu'il était pathétique. Il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout tant il n'était plus qu'un tas d'os ambulant. Même son visage était creusé par la maigreur. Cela faisant tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé qu'il avait oublié qu'elle goût avait les aliments. La texture de l'eau. La sensation d'avaler quelque chose. Déglutissant difficilement pour avaler sa salive, il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux alors que sa gorge semblait prendre feu. Entourant d'une de ses mains son cou dans le but d'apaiser sa toux et la douleur qu'il ressentait, l'autre vint agripper les draps de son lit.

Au loin, des pas se firent entendre. Ouvrant grand ses yeux, la panique fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur et pulser son sang dans ses veines, Harry chercha du regard sa baguette dans un espoir vint de se rassurer. Il ne savait même pas si sa magie était encore là où si elle lui obéirait si jamais il tentait de s'en servir. Tournant vivement la tête, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine lui parvint aux oreilles, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle.

-Mr Potter ! S'exclama-t-elle fortement, sa voix mélangeant soulagement et pitié.

Mme Pomfresh fit un pas vers Harry dans le but de l'aider à se remettre dans son lit et de l'ausculter, mais celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même et écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, fit entendre sa voix éraillé, forçant sur celle-ci.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS-, Hurla-t-il avant de tousser violemment et de cracher du sang.

Alors qu'en temps normale, elle aurait gronder sans hésiter, comme le dragon qu'elle était, Pompom, en cet instant, était désemparée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider le jeune homme. Elle avait peur de l'effrayer et d'aggraver son cas. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'approcher si elle voulait l'aider. Hors Harry le refusait, traumatisé. D'un air triste, elle détailla la silhouette méconnaissable du jeune Gryffondor. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. S'en était affreux. Le professeur McGonnagall en avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps de son élève de maison. Dumbledore n'avait jamais été aussi grave, et la plupart des autres enseignants avait eu la même réaction. Le professeur Tralowney s'était même évanouie. Mais la plus surprenante des réaction fut celle du professeur Snape. Alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie en catastrophe, il s'était figé, avait fixé le corps du jeune Potter avant de planquer l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche et rendre son déjeuné sous le regard de ses collègues trop ébranlés pour être surpris ou même choqué.

Pour le moment, seul les enseignants l'avait vu. Ron et Hermione avaient, bien évidement, su qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais ils avaient l'interdiction d'aller le voir. En faite, l'infirmerie était fermée à tout élèves, qu'importe la gravité de sa blessure. Ils devaient aller dans une autre salle préparée à cet effet. L'infirmerie était réservé à l'isolement du jeune Harry Potter. Même les aurors qui l'avait ramené ne pouvaient entrer pour le voir afin de faire leur rapport auprès du ministère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Dumbledore en interdisait l'accès. Il ne voulait pas que l'état du jeune garçon fasse la une de la Gazette. Il devait préserver le peu d'âme qui lui restait.

-Mr Potter, s'il vous plait, retenta Mme Pomfresh sans pour autant faire un pas vers lui.

Harry secoua la tête en fermant fortement les yeux, tremblant comme une feuille. Il tenta de s'aider des draps du lit pour se hisser sur celui-ci, mais il n'en avait guère la force et retomba au sol, s'arrachant un cris de douleur. Pompom ferma les yeux en serrant la mâchoire alors qu'elle avait entendu les os d'Harry craquer. Pomfresh était une femme forte, mais face à cela, elle avait du mal à se retenir de verser des larmes. Ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes qu'elle retenait de justesse. Elle tenta un nouveau pas vers lui.

-Ne m'approchez pas je vous ai dit ! Sifflât-il avant de tousser, du sang coulant du coin de sa bouche, le long de son menton et jusque dans son cou.

Alors qu'elle plaquait sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le seul professeur avec Dumbledore et McGonnagall qui avait le courage de venir le voir : Severus Snape. Celui-ci venait à chacune de ses pauses, même les plus courtes. En voyant Pomfresh, il accéléra le pas avant de se figer en découvrant Harry. Celui-ci leva son regard vers l'homme en noir et frissonna. Il replia ses jambes contre lui par réflexe sans lâcher le maître des potions du regard, lui transmettant toute sa peur. Serrant les dents et les poings, Snape se tourna vers Pomfresh qui tremblait.

-Vous l'avez examiné ? Demandât-il d'une voix bizarrement douce, comme pour ne pas effrayer le jeune sorcier.

-Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Il refuse que je l'approche pour l'aider à se mettre dans son lit. Il a essayé tout seul mais il s'est cassé... oh... Severus, fait quelque chose.

Fronçant les sourcils, il fit signe à la médicomage de partir. et après un moment, il se tourna vers Harry qui sursauta en tremblant. Il ferma les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour cela, dit-il avant de s'avancer rapidement vers Harry qui eu tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de son professeur.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, il hurla en tremblant, se débâtant à s'en faire hurler de douleur, pleurant à chaude larme tandis que Snape, avec tout le contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir, reposait le garçon dans le lit avant de s'éloigner vivement. Il serra les poing en observant le jeune homme s'enrouler dans ses draps dans un moyen de protection. Comme une barrière entre lui et son professeur. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs des plus troublé. Il avait sentit les os du garçon sous ses doigts et il en avait eu un frisson désagréable. Sa peau était très froide et tremblante. Faisant volte face, il informa Pomfresh qu'Harry était dans son lit avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Malgré les six année à le haïr dû à sa ressemblance avec son père, à être odieux avec lui, Snape était en état de choc face à l'image qu'il lui rendait en cet instant. Là, sa haine contre son père, sa ressemblance avec celui-ci, et cette petite guerre entre lui et son élève pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il ne pouvait le laisser comme ça. Harry était la définition même d'un cadavre ambulant ! Il aurait eu le premier rôle sans casting pour un film d'horreur ! Et sans maquillage, sans effet spéciaux. Juste lui et son corps cadavériquement squelettique.

Posant sa main sur sa bouche, Severus vain se soutenir à un mur alors qu'un haut les cœurs venait l'arracher à ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'ôter l'image d'Harry de sa tête. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer sa rage de n'avoir rien pu faire. De ne pouvoir l'aider pour l'instant. il se sentait si impuissant et inutile. Si coupable alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non ! Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mit dans un tel état.

Grognant en ravalant le peu de vomi qui avait réussis à remonter jusque dans sa bouche, le professeur de potion attrapa dans l'une des poches de sa robe une fiole qu'il avait préparé contre les vomissement comme chaque fois qu'il allait voir Harry et la bu d'une traite avant d'aller à son prochain cours, non sans être passé informer Dumbledore du réveil de Survivant ainsi que de son état.

* * *

Aller s'y, clachez moi, insultez moi, encouragez moi mais postez des reviews please !


	3. Chapter 2

Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, un chapitre deeeeuuuuuuux rien que pour vous ! Je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous ai plus même si je n'y suis pas allée de main morte et encore, ce n'est pas fini. Attendez de voir se chapitre, il est pire ! Je crois que, avec les détails que je met, essayant de donner un maximum de réalisme à la scène, le Rating M n'est pas suffisant.

Bref, assez de bavardage. J. est la propriétaire de Harry Potter et son univers, je m'excuse pour les fautes et profite du week end pour poster un maximum.

 **Tinga Bella :** Voici la suite alors !

 **accroOvampire : C** 'est violent et c'est normale ! Severus a un très bon self contrôle. Il a tué des innocents de sang froid. Il en a vu mourir sans réagir. Il a subit. Et pourtant, avec Harry, il ne peux pas rester de marbre. Voici donc le prochain chapitre qui, j'espère, te plairas.

 **Lyane Satigre :** Pour ce qui est de l'âge et de l'année scolaire, la réponse est vers la fin du chapitre un. avec Severus. Pour ce qui y est de savoir comment il a fini avec face plate de serpent, ça, il faut attendre la suite. Hihi.

 **Mayamechan :** Bientôt bientôt. Et oui, il a du mal à garder son masque d'indifférence et de froideur.

 **buffyxangel1 :** La suite la voici, la voilà !

* * *

Le professeur Snape entra vivement dans sa salle de classe, son masque de froideur en place. Il savait qu'il était en retard et que ses élèves se demandaient tous pourquoi. Sauf peut être deux. Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il savait que leur professeur de potion allait souvent à l'infirmerie. Et le fait qu'il y soit rester plus longtemps que d'ordinaire ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Harry était réveillé.

Se tournant l'un vers l'autre, ils hochèrent la tête, ayant la ferme intention d'aller voir leur ami. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient l'interdiction d'aller le voir. Là, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, ils n'allaient pas rester là, assit les bras croiser sans rien faire ni savoir comment va leur meilleur ami. Surtout qu'ils s'en voulaient. Ils se souvenaient encore de la disparition de son ami, en plein Pré-au-Lard. Cela c'était passé sous leurs yeux, à la rentrée ; quelques semaines après la rentrée.

Les trois amis étaient allées à Pré-au-Lard ensemble dans le but de se raconter leurs vacances. Ils étaient tous heureux de se retrouver à Poudlard. Et alors qu'Hermione et Ron allaient rentrer dans le bar où ils allaient habituellement, des cris se firent entendre. Se retournant, ils virent avec impuissance des mangemorts encercler Harry. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pus faire le moindres geste, ils avaient disparut avec Harry. Pendant quatre long mois Harry était introuvable. Quatre mois de souffrance pour Hermione et Ron qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour aider leur ami. Ils se sentaient coupable. Puis, il y a deux mois, Harry était revenu. Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais la joie qu'ils avaient ressentit, ils s'en souviendront toute leur vie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui même leurs interdise d'entrer pour le voir.

Soupirant, Hermione s'activa à commencer la préparation de la potion avec Ron qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, n'ayant rien écouté des paroles du professeur qui, lui, c'était rassit derrière son bureau et avait, discrètement, posé sa main sur son ventre, priant pour que la potion agisse vite au risque de vomir en plein cours devant ses élèves. Fermant les yeux, il tenta d'effacer cette image imprimé bien profond dans son esprit. De ce corps tremblant et pleurant. Il bloqua sa respiration en rouvrant les yeux. Il sonda sa classe du regard avant de reprendre son souffle. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour permettre à Harry d'aller mieux physiquement, mais aussi et surtout mentalement.

Durant tous le cours, il ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder ses élèves assit derrière son bureau. Il ne venait même plus dans les rangs. L'odeur des potions risquaient de le faire vomir. Il intercepta plusieurs fois le regard des deux amis d'Harry, mais ne laissa rien paraître. et lorsque la fin du cours fut arrivé, tous les élèves sortirent, sauf Hermione et Ron qui s'avancèrent vers leur professeur qui releva un sourcil avant de les froncer, sachant pourquoi ils venaient le voir.

-Non, se contentât-il de répondre avant même qu'ils aient posé la question, ce qui agaça Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

-Mais ça fait deux mois !

-Et plus si nécessaire, maintenant sortez et dépêchez-vous d'aller à votre prochain cours ! Gronda Snape en les fusillant du regard.

Sortant de la classe, Hermione afficha un air décidé. Ce soir, ils iraient voir Harry. Quitte à enfreindre le règlement, à se faire prendre, mais ils le verraient quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient silencieusement dans les couloir de Poudlard, en direction de l'infirmerie. Pour le moment, il n'avait croisé personne. Et heureusement, ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire prendre. Très vite, les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Hermione sortit son bras de sous la cape et posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte. Elle l'abaissa et l'ouvrit avant de se cacher de nouveau sous la cape. Entrant dans les lieux, Ron referma doucement la porte avant qu'ils ne s'avancent vers le sel lit d'occupé qui était caché par des rideaux blancs.

Leur cœur tambourinaient dans leur poitrine alors qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du lit où se trouvaient leur ami. Plus qu'un pas, ils seraient face à lui. Respirant un grand coup, Hermione et Ron se postèrent devant le lit de leur ami avant de se figer. Les yeux exorbités, ils fixaient en état de choc complet le corps de leur ami. était-ce vraiment lui ? Il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Qu'avait donc fait Voldemort pour qu'il finissent dans un tel état ? Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes commencèrent à perler le long des joues d'Hermione, tandis que Ron était aussi immobile qu'une statue de sel.

Après un moment, et toujours pleurante, Hermione enleva la cape qui les rendaient invisible aux yeux du monde extérieur et s'avança lentement du lit et de Harry qui semblait dormir. Une fiole sur la table de chevet montré qu'il avait dû prendre une potion sans rêve. Ron, qui se réveilla, rejoignit son amie qui avançait timidement sa main tremblante en direction du bras squelettique d'Harry. Ron vint se poster derrière, caressant le dos d'Hermione alors que sur ses joues aussi, les larmes coulaient silencieusement.

Ils comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore et les autres enseignant refusaient qu'ils aillent le voir. Harry ne ressemblait plus à rien. Mon dieu. Il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir. D'aller mieux. Comment pouvait-on faire une chose aussi affreuse ? Voldemort était décidément un monstre qui ne méritait que la mort. Même cela serait trop gentil. Dans un élan de courage et de force, Hermione se pencha vers Harry et tout doucement, posa ses lèvres sur le front glacé et maigre d'Harry qui n'eu aucune réaction. Se redressant, elle sursauta lorsque, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le professeur Snape. Se tournant vers lui, Hermione et Ron, les yeux rougit par les larmes qui coulaient toujours, ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à être là. Et ils comprenaient pourquoi. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Snape, qui venait d'arrivé, avait soupiré en découvrant Hermione et Ron auprès d'Harry. Ils se doutaient bien que les deux Gryffondor allaient enfreindre les règles dans le but de venir voir leur ami. Mais il avait espéré qu'ils aient un instant de lucidité et d'intelligence et qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Maintenant, ils n'allaient jamais s'en remettre. S'avançant vers eux, il leurs jeta la cape à la figure avant de désigner la porte du doigt, son regard froid et dur montrant la colère qu'il ressentait envers eux. Les deux Gryffondor obéirent et s'en allèrent.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, déclara le maître des potions juste avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte pour retourner dans leur dortoir.

Soupirant une fois seul, Snape attrapa un tabouret sur lequel il s'assit en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, le dos courbés.

Lorsqu'il avait informé Dumbledore du réveil de Harry, celui-ci avait froncé les sourcils d'un air grave. Il n'eu, en cet instant, nul besoin de donner des explications sur son état, Dumbledore savait s'en être allé le voir, que Harry était traumatisé au plus haut point. Qu'il refusait tout contacte humain, ni même présence. Il s'était alors assit derrière son bureau, avait remercié Snape pour ses information et l'avait congédié sans plus de cérémonie. Severus savait que le directeur, ce vieux fou du citron était autant affecté par l'état de son protégé que le reste des personnes l'ayant vu.

Harry gémi de douleur en voulant se tourner, ce qui ramena le professeur des potions à la réalité. Relevant vivement la tête, Snape fixa le corps de Harry qui tentait de se tourner avant d'abandonner, son corps étant trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse effectuer un mouvement. Se figeant de nouveau, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière régulière, Harry resta dans les limbes du sommeil, soulageant Snape qui ne voulait pas avoir à contrôler une nouvelle crise panique. Il était fatigué. Epuisé. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de très énergique à part donner cours et venir ici surveiller le jeune Potter. Pourtant, moralement, il était vidé. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Ou plutôt, pas depuis la mort de Lily. C'était la première fois depuis, le professeur de potion avait eu envie de pleurer. Oui. Il avait envie de pleurer pour Harry Potter, fils de James Potter, l'homme qu'il avait toujours haï et de Lily Evans Potter, la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et dont Harry avait hérité des yeux de sa mère. L'adulte lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant affecté par l'état du jeune Gryffondor. Mais il l'était, et pas qu'une peu. Trop pour son propre bien.

Relevant la tête de nouveau, le maître des potions fixa de ses yeux noirs le corps endormit d'Harry et tendis la main pour venir écarter une mèche de cheveux qui venait dans son œil.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Harry ? Demandât-il d'une voix basse et douce, légèrement tremblante alors qu'une seule et unique larme venait perler le long de la joue pâle du professeur qui ne chercha même pas à l'essuyer, la laissant couler jusqu'à tomber sur sa robe noir.

* * *

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
